Nami Hatake: Season 1
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Nami Hatake has just graduated from the ninja academy. She gets put in the same team with her best friend, Naruto, her source of annoyance, Sakura, and the academy's heart throb, Sasuke. Even worse, her jonin mentor is her brother! ADOPTION THROUGH PM
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, I'm in my school's library! Okay, I had this idea after I re-read my Naruto manga books so here's the first chapter! Oh, and the story's not going to follow the dialogue as much. And Orochimaru isn't in my story; I banished him because I don't want Sasuke to leave. Don't like, don't read... **

**I'm thinking about SasuOC, NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTem, InoCho, and (my favorite!), NejiTen. I don't really like Sakura but I'ma try to be a bit nicer to her in later chapters…maybe. If this chapter gets good feedback then I'll keep going on with the story but if not then I'll delete it.**

**DISCLAIMER:****I despise doing this in every chapter so this is for the whole story. I do not own Naruto and I never will unless a miracle from above shines down on me.**

* * *

><p>"Nami! Wake up, or you'll be late!" I turned in my bed and ignored my brother.<p>

"Leave me alone Nii-kun!" I shouted back. I heard the door open and next thing I knew I was on the floor with my clothes and hair dripping wet. I groaned, got up, and went to the bathroom. I changed out of my pajamas and into the outfit that is going to be my regular ninja attire.

Let me introduce myself; my name is Nami Hatake. I am twelve years old and I live with my annoying (and insanely over protective) older brother, Kakashi Hatake. We live in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, otherwise known as Konohagakure (or even just Konoha), a ninja village. I go to the ninja academy, or rather, I used to until I graduated.

I am now a genin (the lowest rank) while Kakashi is a jonin (the second highest level rank for ninja; the first is Hokage and there's only one per village). Kakashi has been training me since I got accepted in the ninja academy so you could say that I am advanced, Kakashi says that I'm a little into chunin level, the rank before jonin and after genin. I don't know what happened to our parents (and I'm guessing that Kakashi doesn't either), but until I do, it's just me and Kakashi at home.

People say that Kakashi and I look alike. We both have silver hair; I keep mine in a long ponytail that ends at my lower back while Kakashi just keeps his hair in a way that defies gravity. We both have grey eyes, though mine are a light shade while he's is just dark. Kakashi covers his left eye with his ninja headband while my bangs just lightly brush my eyes. I may be twelve but that definitely doesn't mean I'm flat-chested (much to the disappointment of my over protective brother).

"Nami, you done yet?" I gave myself a quick last minute glance in the mirror.

I had on a gray tank top with a fishnet shirt over it and the regular black ninja pants with the regular black ninja sandals as well. I pulled on my black fingerless gloves. My black ninja headband is secured around the upper part of my left arm (I asked/begged Kakashi if he could get me a black one instead of the navy blue ones).

"Nami?" Kakashi called again. I left my bathroom, grabbed my dual swords (a present from Kakashi once I made it into the ninja academy. I train with them everyday so I'm pretty good with them if I do say so myself), and headed downstairs.

"See you after school, Nii-kun!" I called to Kakashi from the doorway. I turned and headed towards the ninja academy.

* * *

><p>"Morning Uchiha-san." I muttered to Sasuke Uchiha. He's the school's heart throb but I think that he prefers to be left alone. He doesn't really talk much and seems to hate his fan girls.<p>

Sasuke has dark eyes and slightly spiky dark hair to match. Blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on it and white pants with the regular navy blue ninja sandals and he tied his ninja headband around his forehead. I usually don't talk to him (or anyone besides my best friend for that matter) but he was next to my usual spot and I sure as hell ain't gonna move.

"Hatake-san." He replied with a nod of his head. Have I mentioned how he doesn't push me away like the other fan girls? I guess since I'm one of the few that don't bother him, he tolerates me. Anyway, I took out a sheet of paper from my desk, a pencil, and started a rough sketch.

"No, _I'm_ sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Uh-oh, looks like another fan girl fight. I leaned forward to see which two people are fighting _this_ time. A green-eyed, pink-haired girl and a blue-eyed blonde. Hmm, I think their names are Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura is wearing her ninja headband as a regular hair headband; a red dress that has a white outline of a circle with slits that go up to her hips, biker shorts that go down to a little above the knee underneath, and the regular blue sandals. Her abnormally pink hair is mid-back length.

Ino Yamanaka wears a purple two piece outfit. She wraps bandages around her stomach and legs. She tied her headband around her waist as a belt. Ino has her blond hair up in a long ponytail similar to mine. She has blue eyes but seems to have no pupils, kind of cool.

. . . . . . . . . . They do know that these ninja head bands aren't fashion accessories, right?

"Are you blind? He obviously is reserving that seat for me!" Ino retaliated while pointing to herself. "I mean, that's why no one else is sitting next to . . ." She trailed off when she saw me. This is not going to be good.

"Why are you sitting next to my Sasuke?" Wow, Pinky can shriek. I rolled my eyes and went back to my sketch, hoping that maybe they'll leave me alone. "Well?" Obviously, Pinky won't let it go.

"There was an empty seat and I took it." I stated calmly. "Besides, it doesn't have your name on it, does it?" She glared at me and I could see Sasuke smirking out of the corner of my eye. Sakura was going about to yell back but was interrupted. Naruto Uzumaki was crouching in front of Sasuke on the desk with a glare. I brightened up.

Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend since I entered the ninja academy. He's hyper and somewhat of a trouble-maker but it's worth it whenever we play a funny prank on Iruka-sensei. He lost his parents when he was little but he doesn't let that get him down. One of the (very few) things I admire about him.

He always has on an orange and blue jumpsuit with the usual ninja sandals. He tied his blue ninja headband around his forehead where his green goggles used to be. He has spiky blond hair that just seems to grow all over the place. For some reason he has three whisker-like scars on each of his cheeks but I find them cute and constantly tease him about it.

"Naruto-kun! What's up?" I asked with a toothy grin. He paused from the glaring fight he was having with Sasuke to give me a grin and wave before getting back to the glares. For some reason this made Sasuke glare even more. I shook my head and once more began on the sketch.

I already had it planned out. You see, Naruto's birthday is coming up and I have no money to spend on him so I decided to give him a drawing of us when we were pulling a prank on Iruka-sensei (not that we ever got caught).

Sasuke and Naruto just kept glaring at each other and I think I just saw a flash of lightning between them . . . cool, Naruto's going to have to teach me how to that sometime. I saw the guy in front of us raise his elbow behind Naruto. Uh-oh.

"Naruto!" I tried to warn him but it was too late. The guy accidentally pushed Naruto forward and he ended up kissing Sasuke. They separated as soon as they realized what was going on…Naruto just had his first kiss . . . with Sasuke Uchiha. This is too good!

"Ah! My tongue's been poisoned!" Naruto cried out. I was too busy trying not to laugh too loud.

Naruto sat down next to me and I gave him another toothy grin. He was muttering angrily to himself but managed to give a smile back. I turned to my right and noticed that Sasuke was scowling. I accidentally let out a laugh thinking he was upset about the 'kiss', which made Sasuke give me a look that plainly said 'Shut up or you're dead'. I gave him a mischievous smirk before turning back to my drawing and ignoring all the glares I was receiving.

"Naruto . . ." I looked up and saw that Sakura was in front of us with a deadly aura and cracking her knuckles. Naruto (poor guy) was shaking like a little rabbit. I'm going to have to bail him out of this like I always do, aren't I? "You make me sick." Yup Nami has to, once again, save Naruto. I sighed loudly and put away my drawing before intervening.

"It was an accident," I started with an angry glare. Unfortunately, it made almost more than half of the female population glare at me. "So flip off and leave him alone." I rolled my eyes at all the gasps my comment got. Everyone here believes that girls are supposed to be lady-like and proper. I'm here to prove them all wrong. Besides, what's so wrong about 'flip'? It's not like I said the actual word (no matter how much I wanted to).

Everyone sat down on a seat as Iruka-sensei came in the classroom with a clipboard. On my left is Naruto, my right is Sasuke, and on Sasuke's right is (an annoyingly smug) Sakura.

"Alright, there are going to be nine groups; one four-man cell and eight three-man cells." Iruka looked through the papers quickly before talking again. "The cells are divided by the members' skill level." Half of the class groaned at this. I wasn't worried about this, knowing how bad Naruto is bad at schoolwork and how good I am at it, there's a good chance we'll be paired together. "Each cell will have a Jonin as a mentor." I saw Naruto slump slightly. I knew how much he hated following orders, as do I. The names and groups were being called and I waited for my name and Naruto's to be called.

"Next, cell number seven. Haruno Sakura . . . Uzumaki Naruto . . ." Naruto shot up from his seat with his arms raised while Sakura slumped in her seat in disappointment. Jeez, I know Naruto's annoying but he isn't _that_ bad. "Uchiha Sasuke . . ." Heh, Sakura and Naruto switched places in a second. Sasuke didn't seem to be affected though. ". . . and Hatake Nami!" And Naruto switched yet again with Sakura. I couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke nudged my side and gave me a smirk when I turned to him. I grinned at him but turned back to Naruto since he shot up from his seat and started getting himself in trouble.

"Iruka-sensei! What were you thinking of, saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself ─" Naruto shouted while pointing at Sasuke. While he cried out I shook my head in shame and pulled Naruto back into his seat. I slapped him on the back of his head lightly before whispering to him.

"Baka, Iruka-sensei said that he paired us up by our skill level." Naruto gave me a confused look. I sighed before explaining even further. "Seeing how you're terrible in school work, Uchiha-san has the best grades out of the class while you had the worst, Naruto-kun." His eyes widened and he shut up. I let out yet another sigh and was just glad that nobody heard except us two and I think Sasuke since he smirked even more.

"Okay, everyone. I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon." Iruka-sensei said after he finished calling out the teams. Naruto was still sulking so I rolled my eyes and dragged him out of the classroom before he could start a fight with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Come on Nami-chan!" I sighed and rolled my eyes at the whining Naruto once again. We're at the roof of the academy eating lunch before we meet our sensei. Naruto said that he wants to go and get revenge on Sasuke but needs my help. And by help I mean that he doesn't have a plan and wants me to come up with one like I usually do.<p>

"Naruto-kun, do you really have to get revenge on Uchiha-san?" He was breaking me and he knew it. Naruto jumped up (causing me to drop my empty bento) and dragged me away.

"N-Naruto-kun! Slow down!" I shouted as I regained my footing and ran side-by-side with him.

* * *

><p>I sweat dropped as Naruto wrestled with Sasuke to tie him up. After I agreed to help Naruto I came up with the idea of transforming Naruto into Sasuke. And I let Naruto take care of anything that goes from there while I made sure Sasuke doesn't escape and ruin everything. We found Sasuke in a room away from the others. Unfortunately for him, nobody was around and we could carry out our plan without distractions or worries of getting caught.<p>

"Ha!" Naruto cried out when he finished tying up Sasuke. I shook my head in amusement before fixing Sasuke in a sitting position against the wall. He glared at me but I just shrugged it off. "Now it's time to transform!" Don't get me wrong, I love Naruto like I love my brother but he gets so annoying at times. I'm actually surprised Naruto was able to transform into Sasuke without messing up. "Make sure he doesn't get away Nami!" Idiot's going to blow our cover if he keeps yelling like that.

"I won't, and make sure to keep quiet. Uchiha-san doesn't talk much, remember?" Naruto nodded and jumped out the window with a wave. I sighed and sat on the floor next to a wriggling Sasuke. He kept making muffled noises and it was honestly getting on my nerves after a few minutes. I groaned and snatched the gag away from his mouth.

"Shut up already, will 'ya?" I shouted/asked him. He glared back and I was about to put the gag back on but re-thought it. He gave me a questioning look and I replied. "I'ma get bored just sitting here, besides, we're team mates."

"You tie me up and you expect to be treated as a team mate?" He's right on that part. Oh well, too bad for him.

"Look, I wasn't the one who tied you up, Naruto-kun was." Sasuke flinched at the "-Kun" but I didn't notice. "Besides, you'll have to get used to it," I turned to Sasuke and gave him a smirk. "Do you really think Naruto-kun came up with the pranks by himself?" His eyes widened, and then he just scowled. "Oh, stop pouting." I teased him. I got up and untied him.

"Why'd you do that for?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and rubbed his wrists. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue at him.

"Because," I started with a smirk, got up, and walked to the door with my hands interlocked behind my head. "I planted an expired carton of milk in Naruto-kun's refrigerator. So he'll be running to the bathroom all day or for a few hours. Whichever one it is, it's still a prank." Sasuke got up as well and walked besides me.

"Heh, maybe you aren't going to be so annoying." He said with his usual smirk.

* * *

><p>"SASUKE! MY SWEET . . . WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE?" One guess as to who this is. Yup, it's Sakura. Sasuke and I were walking back into the ninja academy to meet our sensei when we passed Sakura sitting on a bench by herself.<p>

"I was having lunch with Sasuke-kun." I stated with a sly grin and looped my arm through Sasuke's. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me and I fell on the floor laughing at Sakura's face. "Come on Uchiha-san, let's go." I said when I finally got up and grabbed his wrist so we could go.

"You're just like this because you're badly brought up!" I froze in mid-stride and let go of Sasuke's wrist. Is she talking about Kakashi? Because if she is, she's going down. Team mate or not. "You don't have to answer to anyone and it's made you so selfish!" Pinky's really pushing it. My hands are aching to go to my swords. "If I did the kind of things you get away with, my parents would ground me for life! Same goes for Naruto as well." That's it! I turned and pinned her to the tree behind the bench roughly.

"Don't you dare start on him, He's been through more than your little princess mind can imagine." I hissed at her. She had wide eyes but wouldn't shut her mouth.

"Kids without families always grow up selfish." I felt angry tears come into my eyes. I let her go, turned, and started to walk away; I didn't want either of them to see me cry out of frustration. I stopped when Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder.

"That, and lonely." What's Sasuke doing? "Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare!" Sasuke . . . he lost his family as well. I remember Kakashi telling me about it; he said that his brother, Itachi Uchiha, killed the whole Uchiha clan . . . except Sasuke. "You make me sick!"

With that, Sasuke grabbed my hand and dragged me to the school to meet our new sensei.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet, Nami?" Sasuke called out from outside the girls' bathroom. I'm trying to wash away any traces of me crying; I didn't want our sensei to think I'm weak. I looked at my reflection.<p>

My eyes were still red but other than that I didn't seem as though I was crying. Naruto will most likely notice. He's pretty sharp whenever it comes to me being upset or pissed off. Sakura will glare at me most of the time so she'll probably notice as well. I can only hope that our sensei won't be Kakashi, because he'll notice in half a second.

"Nami?" Usually, I would ask why he cares but I can only guess that it's because we're now team mates.

"Yeah." I said as I exited the bathroom. He nodded his head, grabbed my hand once again, and led me to the empty classroom where we're supposed to meet our sensei. I blushed, not because it's Sasuke. More about the fact that someone other than Naruto or Kakashi is willingly holding my hand.

When we entered the classroom Sakura was already sitting on top of a random desk. I feel bad for that desk. She glared at me once she saw that Sasuke and I were holding hands. I simply looked away.

"Sasuke-kun! I was wondering when you'd get here!" I bet she just sat here as soon as we left . . . stalker. Sakura got up and tried to pull Sasuke away but he wouldn't budge. Any other time I would be on the floor dying of laughter. The door slid open and revealed my best friend with a disappointed look. Heh, I guess my expired milk carton kicked in. Naruto gave me a 'what the hell?' look when he our hands.

I dropped Sasuke's hand, grabbed Naruto's, and dragged him across the classroom so the other two wouldn't hear.

"Why were you holding his hand?" Naruto asked in a shout/whisper. I tried to fight off a growing blush but knew that it's impossible at this rate. Naruto turned towards Sasuke and was about to yell but I tackled him to the floor.

"I was upset and he was just comforting me, now keep your mouth shut." I hissed at him while he was pinned underneath me. Naruto glared at me and I got off. Naruto never glared at me. Not even when I took all of the ramen in his house and hid it. Naruto just went back to the others, sat down next to Sakura, and crossed his arms with a pout on his face.

I followed soon after and we all waited for our new sensei.

* * *

><p>"Naruto cut it out!" Sakura shouted. Naruto was at the door looking for our sensei for about the thirtieth time.<p>

I'm pretty sure I already know who our sensei is. I mean, no one other than him loves keeping people waiting just to piss them off. Naruto's still a bit peeved about me holding Sasuke's hand but he'll get over it in a little while. He considers me 'a traitor' for now. Well, I should think so since he's been muttering about it for the past hour or so.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura shouted at Naruto again. Naruto was standing on top of a chair while putting a chalk board eraser in between the doors. Heh, that's my signature prank. I doubt Kakashi would really fall for it but most likely just let it happen to screw with them.

No one knows Kakashi's my brother and I can't wait until they find out. Their reactions are going to be hilarious, especially when Kakashi subtly threatens them.

"Our sensei is an elite jonin shinobi," Sasuke said from my left. "He's not going to fall for something like ─" He stopped as Kakashi walked into the room and got chalk in his hair (not that it made much of a difference to the color). Naruto was celebrating the success of his prank, Sakura was acting innocent, Sasuke was most likely wondering if Kakashi was a real jonin, and I was just smirking.

"Hm, my first impression of you four," Kakashi started with an almost unnoticeable wink in my direction. "I hate you." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all sweat dropped. I just tried hard to stifle my laughter.

Kakashi nodded his head and led us to the roof of the school. Kakashi was standing in front of us, Naruto was sitting down on the steps on the roof, Sasuke was on Naruto's left, Sakura was at Sasuke's left and I was sitting in front of them.

"Let's introduce ourselves." Kakashi started. "State your name. What you like, love, and hate. Hobbies. Plans for the future. And dreams."

"Why don't you show us how?" Sakura asked. Really? How much simpler can he make it?

"Well, my name's Kakashi Hatake," I felt everyone stare at me. Nice . . . "I'm the type of person who doesn't talk about his likes or dislikes." Yeah right, he LOVES Make-Out Paradise and hates when I make him come on time to anything. "I have a lot of hobbies, one of which is dismembering any boy who disrespects my Imouto in any way." I rolled my eyes after Naruto and Sasuke shifted slightly away. "And training her into chunin level, like she is." And more stares. "I don't feel like telling you my dreams or plan for the future." Yeah, he doesn't really talk about those so I can't be too sure. Maybe it has something to do with Make-Out Paradise. "You in the orange, go first." Heh, he knows that's Naruto and most likely picked him because he hangs out with me almost every day.

"Me?" No Naruto. The only other guy in orange. "Oh, well. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen, I LOVE Ichiraku Ramen." I think he was going to say Sakura. "I hate the three minutes you have to wait after pouring the boiling water." I could have sworn he was going to say Sasuke instead. "My dream and plan for the future is to become Hokage! That way, everyone will have to respect me." Kakashi kept on his regular 'I'm bored' face but I grew up with him, I know he's slightly impressed. "Oh, and my hobbies are playing pranks with my best friend, Nami!" I gave him my signature toothy grin. Too bad Kakashi's going to keep a close eye on him now . . . and might try to subtly maim him.

"Okay, next up. Pinky." Ha! We _are _related!

"My name is Sakura Haruno." Yeah I just tuned out her introduction since she kept blushing, glancing at Sasuke, and stopping in the middle of a sentence. Desperate much?

"You in the middle." Look's like Sasuke's up.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things but I hate a lot." Jeez, kinda creepy. "I don't have hobbies. No dream, because I'll make it a reality. I've sworn to kill . . . a certain someone." Sakura was blushing (how is wanting to kill someone cool or even blush-worthy?), Naruto was nervous (probably thinking that Sasuke wants to kill him), and I turned to meet Sasuke's eyes. I just see a lot of hate…and I think maybe even a little hurt. I gave him one of my (very few) sincere smiles. Sasuke seemed surprised but gave a small smile back that the others couldn't see.

"In front of Sasuke." Kakashi said. I turned back around, leaned my back against Sasuke's legs (just to piss Sakura off, plus, he's comfortable), crossed my arms, and smirked.

"You know me by now, I'm sure." I simply replied.

"Yes, but it's a standard procedure." Kakashi said exasperatedly.

"Nami Hatake." I began. "I love all animals, I like ramen," Naruto and I had one of our toothy grin exchanges. "I _hate _fan girls and stereo typing." Sakura glared at me even more (she was already glaring at me because I'm leaning on Sasuke). "My hobbies are pranking with Naruto-kun, training with you, and making up new techniques with my dual swords." I paused for a second to think about my next part and uncrossed my arms. "I've never really thought about my dreams or future. But I have to say, it might be showing everyone that not all girls are proper and . . . what's the word?" I smirked. "Prissy." Sakura gasped, Naruto fell completely on the floor laughing, Sasuke smirked in amusement, and Kakashi sighed. "Or I could deal with a pet." I added with a begging tone.

"No." Kakashi said in a dull voice. I re-crossed my arms, stuck out my tongue, and pouted. We've had this conversation many times before and it always came out to the same conclusion: No pet.

"Why not?" I whined. I've wanted to get a pet since I was five. But Kakashi's a big meanie about it.

"You know why." Joy-kill. It's because when I say I want a pet, it's usually not a normal pet. I love jungle cats, panthers, lions, and tigers, all of them. "When you say pet, it's usually a big jungle cat not a normal dog or cat." He knows me so well.

"But Nii-kun," I started with a whiny tone and my puppy-dog eyes. "At least a cub? That way it won't kill us and we could train it!" Yeah, I'm not winning this argument but I love to try anyways.

"We'll talk about when we get home Imouto." Kakashi said with a sigh. Yeah, we're not going to. Kakashi cleared his throat and went back into sensei mode. "Well, I believe we all understand one another." Kakashi began. "Formal training begins tomorrow." Uh-oh.

One of the up sides of having a jonin as a brother is being able to be on top of things. When he says formal training, he means that he's going to give us his survival exercise. I know how it works (Kakashi does try not to tell me about anything but I always get it out of him no matter what), we're supposed to work as a team to get some bells from him.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto exclaimed with a saluted hand. Heh, he's either excited or kissing ass now that he knows Kakashi's my brother. "What will our duties be?" Yup, he's kissing ass.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell." Kakashi replied. Here it comes. "Survival exercises." Do I know my brother or what? Sakura and Naruto started questioning about the survival exercise.

"Of the twenty-eight members of your graduating class, only ten will actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi." Kakashi's trying to scare them now. I'm sure. "The other eighteen must go back for more training." He's going to drop the bomb soon. Wait for it . . . "The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure." There it is. I turned to see the other expressions. Yup, Naruto looks like he shitted his pants, Sasuke just tried to keep his cool, and Sakura looks nervous.

"THAT SUCKS!" Naruto exploded. "We have been through it _all_! What about our graduation test!" I sighed and turned back around. Kakashi laughed and motioned towards me.

"I'm sure my Imouto knows by now." I nodded my head, got up, and stood by Kakashi before explaining.

"They wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from our ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential." I said. The three other genin stared at me and I sweat dropped. "Shall I keep going, Nii-kun?" I asked Kakashi. He already explained what it is he was going to do with his squad. Kakashi nodded and handed me four papers. "In any event, we'll meet tomorrow on the practice field so Nii-kun can evaluate our skills and weaknesses. We have to bring all of our ninja tools and weapons." I felt terrible about this but it is kind of fun to scare the shit out of them. "And don't have breakfast beforehand . . . unless you enjoy throwing up." Kakashi told me he was going to add this but it didn't really matter whether or not we eat.

"Throw up? How hard is this exercise going to be?" I rolled my eyes at Sakura.

"You're a ninja now; you didn't really think everything is going to be easy did you?" I asked with my hands on my hips and a raised eyebrow. Sakura blushed in embarrassment and glared at me. I rolled my eyes again and gave out the papers. "The details of our assignment are in this handout. We have to memorize it…and we _**can't**_ be late!" Kakashi and I are so going to be late. Just to screw with them. Sakura clutched the handout as she read it, Naruto was freaking out because it's in kanji, and Sasuke just crumpled up the paper. I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. I'll read it later.

Well, tomorrow is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! First chapter's done. Okay I admit I might have put in a little too much Sakura bashing, it's just that she annoys me so much! But I'ma try to refrain myself from now on. And I don't care if people don't like that Nami's a teacher's pet. Oh, and please, no flames? Review~!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't get it. If fans of SakuSasu have a problem, then why did they click on this story if I put it as Sasuke/OC? And I put "her source of annoyance, Sakura," in the little summarizing thingy. Shouldn't that show that there'll be Sakura bashing? I don't understand people sometimes. -_- And I didn't change Sakura that much; I followed the exact dialogue from the manga.**

**Thank you to all who appreciated the story and actually made sense ^-^ Oh, yeah I know it's only three people per squad but I didn't feel like complicating the story by messing up the amount of each squad so I just made this one squad have four people. **

* * *

><p>"Imouto, wake up. It's time to go to the practice field." I groaned and turned in my bed before muttering my reply.<p>

"I thought we were going to show up late so we could screw with them." I heard Kakashi laugh so I cracked open an eye to check the time. "Oh, we just did screw with them." I got up, and went into my bathroom to change.

I had on my usual attire but I hooked a scroll across my back and a pouch on my left thigh to hold my kunai knives and shurikens. My dual swords were around my waist in their black and silver holders as usual. Before I left my room, I snatched a silver backpack just in case.

"Let's go Imouto." I tied my hair in its typical ponytail and ran downstairs. I stopped by the kitchen and managed to snatch three apples for breakfast.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will probably be hungry and we need all of our strength if we want those bells. I hid the apples in my bag so Kakashi wouldn't find and confiscate them. Being the meanie he is. I jumped on Kakashi's back and pointed to the sky. Kakashi laughed at my comment and started walking.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p>"Good morning, class!" I was still on Kakashi's back and had a good nap on the way over. I was just waking up when I fell off Kakashi because of Naruto's yell and Sakura's screech.<p>

"YOU'RE LATE!" A mumbled string of curses left my lips as I rubbed my eye in an attempt to wake up and sat up.

I saw someone's hand in front of my face and grabbed it. I looked up and saw that Sasuke was actually helping me up. Heh, well, there's something you don't see everyday. Even though I was already on my own two feet Sasuke didn't let go of my hand, thus bringing a stupid blush across my cheeks and nose.

Kakashi ignored Naruto and Sakura and walked over to a tall tree stump. He placed a timer on top and motioned for me (after sending a protective glare at Sasuke . . . poor guy). I stood at Kakashi's side since he told me earlier that I'm going to conduct the exercise with him. My team mates gave me a confused look before listening to Kakashi.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon." I dug in my pocket and pulled out two bells. I gave one bell to Kakashi. "I have here one bell while Nami is going to have the other." We simultaneously held up our silver bells by the red yarn tied to it. "Your challenge is to steal one of these from either of us before the timer sounds."

"Why is Nami going to help you?" Naruto asked. "Isn't she supposed to participate in the exercise instead?" Kakashi shook his head before answering.

"Like I said yesterday, Nami is already at chunin level, I by now know that she can complete this exercise." Kakashi responded. "So, she's going to help conduct the exercise instead." Sakura sent a rather nasty glare at me, Naruto had a look of a proud older brother, and Sasuke smirked at a new challenge. Kakashi cleared his throat and continued with the rules. "Anyone who fails to get a bell…doesn't get any lunch. Instead, you will be tied to that tree stump, so Nami and I can eat your lunch in front of you." I snickered as I heard the growls of hungry tummies. "Nami, if you'd please." Kakashi said.

"All you need is one bell . . . a piece." I began. "But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump." Kakashi and I shook our bells slightly to intimidate them. I can see why Kakashi enjoys doing this. Their scared expressions were priceless but Kakashi told me I have to keep a serious face. "Whoever fails first is going to be the one tied to the stump. One of you is on your way back to school and disgrace." I saw Naruto swallow nervously but other than that, the other three didn't have any change in their expressions. "You may, if you choose, use shuriken." I started once more. Kakashi and I snapped our bells up into our hands in unison. "Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance." This brought a change in their expressions. Naruto and Sasuke seemed a bit worried, and Sakura was apprehensive.

"But that's so dangerous!" Sakura shouted. I rolled my eyes. I swear this girl is going to be the death of me in the middle of a battle because using shuriken is _dangerous_.

"Like I said yesterday," I began and ignored Sakura's glare. "We're ninja now. It's not going to be easy or safe all the time."

I've seen how it is. Kakashi's come home more than once with blood on him. Sometimes it wasn't even his own. I shook my head to get the image out. Kakashi already switch the type of jonin he is, that's why he became a mentor instead of assassin. He got worried whenever I would cry because of the blood.

. . . It's not my fault though, I was five!

"Besides Kakashi-sensei," Naruto shouted. He's going to make a fool of himself already. I can just tell. "You couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're going to get yourself killed!" I shook my head at him, which caused Naruto to pout.

"Only the weak speak loudly." Kakashi stated. He's trying to get Naruto pissed off isn't he? "Now, let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal!" I could practically see the steam coming out from Naruto's ears.

Naruto grabbed a kunai knife from his holder, swung it on his middle finger and got a grip on it. He was aiming for Kakashi but Kakashi didn't move nor worry. Sakura let out a gasp and Sasuke got into a defensive stance. Naruto was about to throw it but I jumped in.

I quickly moved behind Naruto and grabbed the hand with the kunai in it. After placing it a few inches from the back of his neck, I sent a smirk towards Kakashi. This all took place in about a few seconds. Sasuke and Sakura turned their looks at me and backed up a bit.

"Not so fast Naruto-kun." I said with a smirk. "Nii-kun didn't say go."

"But at least you struck to kill . . ." Kakashi began. "So, it seems you've begun to respect me." We simultaneously chuckled. "Maybe, just maybe, I'm starting to like you guys." I let go of Naruto and walked back to Kakashi. "And now . . . ready . . . steady . . ."

Sasuke's eyes met with mine and I winked. A sign that dared him to come after me. He smirked and it seemed as though he accepted. This is going to be fun.

"GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Otay, I is done for now ^_^ Review~ If you like SakuSasu then What The Bob are you doing here? _ <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aw, I have a recurring fan~ lostfeather. I'm now tempted to update all of my stories. You put me in a great mood ^-^**

**Oh and I have no idea about Orochimaru being there anymore (blink) Eh, I'll figure it out as I go on. **

* * *

><p>This sucks.<p>

I'm walking around the forest absolutely bored out of my mind. Knowing the others, Naruto and Sasuke would most likely go after Kakashi while Sakura would come after me because she holds a grudge. I let out a bored sigh and stopped walking. Someone was following me, I'm sure of that. They hidden themselves good but I was trained by Kakashi so I knew where they are. Who they are however is a different story; I didn't get up to that part in my training. I grabbed one of my star shurikens and threw it an inch above the person's head.

"I know you're there, come out." I instructed. The bushes rustled and Sakura came out with a glare.

"You could have killed me!" I rolled my eyes once again at her before replying.

"I aimed for above your head. If I aimed for you, you'd be on the floor by now." I added with a smirk at her scared look. "You're a ninja. Get used to it. I admit you did a good job at hiding yourself. Had any other genin was the one you were facing, they wouldn't notice you." She was surprised at my praise and gave me a slightly forced smile. "Now, I suppose Nii-kun took out Naruto-kun with taijutsu already?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Sakura nodded. "I assume you know about genjutsu, the second form of ninjutsu, from the academy, right?" Sakura nodded again. "Good."

My hands made the sign and I place Sakura under my genjutsu. Even though we studied it at the academy, she still fell for it. By now she should see me disappearing in a swirl of leaves. I watched as Sakura spazzed out looking for me and turned around to see a genjutsu placed Sasuke with kunai knives and shuriken sticking out of him. I also added in a broken leg sticking in the other direction and a cut off arm for good measure. Sakura screamed and fell to the floor with foam in her mouth.

Maybe I overdid it . . .

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. So she sees a genjutsu and faints. Weird since she got top marks in the academy. She needs more hands on experience. I interlaced my hands behind my head and walked in the other direction.

When is that stupid alarm clock gonna ring?

* * *

><p>"Even if I can't take those bells fair and square," Naruto said while rubbing his hands together greedily. "I can deal with it. I'll just hang out here and eat everybody's lunch!"<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Naruto-kun." I stated with an annoyed expression. Said orange clad idiot froze and tried to save himself.

"Uh . . . just kidding." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a length of rope from Kakashi's backpack.

"Yeah right."

* * *

><p><strong>BRRRRRING<strong>

I shook my head at the sight before me. Naruto was tied to the log, Sasuke and Sakura were on either side of him, and all stomachs were growling.

"Oh, my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl!" I snickered to myself at Kakashi's teasing comment. After getting glares from the rest of my team I sobered up.

"We have an announcement." I stated to get the other's attention. "None of you need to worry any more about being sent back to the ninja academy."

"Yeah!" I smiled sadly at Naruto's excitement. I'ma get grief after Kakashi drops the bomb, aren't I? Sasuke just kept his regular stoic expression. And Sakura started cheering and jumped up. "THIS ROCKS! IT MEANS ALL THREE OF US . . ." I gulped and averted my eyes from all three of them. Here we go . . .

"Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless." Kakashi finished without mercy. I kept my gaze on the trees to my left as I heard the sounds of disbelief and panic.

"**NONE OF YOU WILL EVER BE SHINOBI!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I is done with this chapter. And I'm starting something new for the ending.<strong>

**RANDOM QUESTION OF THE DAY: If Naruto is a toad, Sasuke is a snake, and Sakura is a slug, who would be a cricket?**

**RANDOM FACT: My tooth hurts T-T but I don't wanna go to the dentist **


End file.
